Magical Foreign Exchange Student Program
by GothicKitten91
Summary: -Next Gen- Jezzika Shadows, bright young student, signs herself up for the foreign exchange student program. Her host family are the Potters. Has she bitten off more then she can chew? On her quest to discover who she is? pairings numerous.
1. Chapter 1

Jezzika Ann woke from her slumber to her alarm clock beeping. Thumping the snooze button she rolled over and went back to sleep, her long platinum blonde hair spread across her pillow. Her bedroom door opened and her younger sister Tessa ran and jumped onto the bed. Tickling Jezzika till she sat up, wiping the sleep from her pink eyes.

"Mom says we can't be late for school again. You have to get up." Tessa begged Jezzika, ripping the blankets off her revealing her loose football jersey and sweatpants. Jezzika swung her feet over the edge of the bed and then standing made her way to the bathroom to have a shower. Tessa quickly went over to the draws and pulled out some clothes for her sibling and placed them on the closed lid of the toilet in the bathroom.

After showering Jezzika dressed in the clothes Tessa got out for her thankful her sister knew her style of clothing so well. Jezzika goes to a glass tank and takes a small ball of fluff out and places it in a small nesting bag. Making her way down stairs she grabbed a can of cola out the fridge, and placed some poptarts into the toaster. A big yawn as her father walks in walking over to the coffee pot and pouring a large travel mug with coffee. Mother walks in talking the mug from father, and giving him a newspaper, with a kiss. She walks over to me a gives me a kiss on the cheek and Tessa as she comes down from upstairs. "Be good girls and don't be late." I roll my eyes, "I mean it Jezzika." Grabbing her car keys mom leaves for work. My poptart pops and I grab in some paper towel and picking up my bag and car keys, while holding my cola can I open the door of the car. Tessa follows close behind and pulling out the driveway I smile putting my cola in a cup holder. The girls wave to their father as he locks the house heading to his car for work.

* * *

Once we are far enough away I pull out my cigarettes and light one up, winding the windows down for Tessa. She's been keeping my secret for years, but I don't want to subject her to second hand smoke. We drive out of the town and head to school, a secluded place deep within a forest. The large eucalyptus tress, all we can see for miles around and I smile knowing i'll see my crush today. As I drive on towards the bed and breakfast that gives us passage into our world.

You see, along time ago there was a war. Between an evil wizard with a thirst to rid the world of the people who in his eyes stole magic. Non-magic people, called muggles, who bore children who possessed the gift of magic. During the war so many lives were lost, but there were wizards out there that believed it wasn't right to kill magic people born by muggle parents. When the war was won, the evil wizard was killed. So many were killed, but even with the evil wizard gone, magic people still felt they had to hide themselves from muggles. Knowing the muggles would probably fear us.

I pull up my car in the parking lot, outside the pub. _Eithan's B&B_, had a very Victorian feel to it. The old heritage listed hotel stood next to a petrol station seeming to be just a stop for trucker to spend the night. But as Tessa and I move to the back of the bar and through to the 'staff only' marked door. Tessa raised her "walking stick" and placed the tip in crack in the paved floor, like a key in a key hole the crack made a clicking sound and we stepped back. The paving stones moved away and a portal was left in its wake. Smiling Tessa and I stand on the portal holding hands. "_Portis_" Tessa's sweet voice says and with a _woosh_ we were no longer standing in Eithan's but now in the small wizarding town, Kookadale. Shops selling many different things, from food to flying broomsticks to staffs, and so on. Taking Tessa's hand we walk along a path out of the town and up towards the school. Taking two robes out of my bag I hand one to Tessa and we slip them on over our clothes as we head up the path.

With a hug at the gates Tessa went off to find her friends before her first lesson and I walk over to the main doors. I smile as I see my crush, gorgeous football player Tyler Blake. I give him a small nod before heading up the main staircase and head to my first class, Transfiguration. Standing outside the oak doors to the classroom my Potions teacher walks through the hall and taps my shoulder. " Miss Shadows please follow me, I've already informed Professor Jones you wont be in class today." I follow Professor Brown, down the hall and up stairs to the fifth floor.

We reach a portrait of Morgana Le' Fey with her familiar, a raven perched on her shoulder. "Mandrake," said Professor Brown. Once inside she offers me a seat and I take it. "I received word from a foreign exchange student agency stating you wish to study a year abroad at another school, is this correct?" Direct and right to the point, I sigh inwardly.

"Well... Yes... I was hoping for perhaps America, or possibly England. Somewhere different, but not overly so. I'd like to see what it's like else where, to travel.." A smile graces my potions mistress's face and I'm not sure whether to feel unnerved or not.

"They have allowed you to live with a family in England, the school you'll attend is called Hogwarts." oh my, that's where the final battle was held during the last war. "Their school years are different to ours here so you'll be placed in the sixth year with people roughly your age. You're to complete your N.E.W.T.S there and then return back here for your senior education. Do you agree to this?" I nod eagerly. "well your parents have been owled the remainder of the paperwork and you say be flying as a muggle to London next week. The school year there starts on the 1st of September which is only a month away. In this time you will go shopping with your foreign family and shop for all the items you need for school. You will learn to use magic like they do at Hogwarts with a Wand. Many students there can not do the wandless magic we do here, nor do they use staffs. But you have permission to use both while at the school. Britain's Ministry of Magic have Laws against the use of magic by someone under the age of 17. In Britain that is the age of adulthood, but we have obtained the correct permits to allow your use of magic outside of school as an Australian Citizen. Do you have any questions?"

"What do I do over the next week before I leave?" I ask, then quickly add, "will I be able to take Isha?" Taking the small ball of greyish brown fluff out of my nesting bag. The little mouse quickly hops up my arm and hides in my hair.

"I've arranged for you and your sister to have the week off from school. I suggest you spend some time together before you leave. You'll find her in the dinning hall. As for your pet being a magic student your allowed to take your familiar overseas no problem, the permit has been given to your parents for you."

* * *

**Authors Notes**

This so happens to be my second fanfiction story, although I have written other stories of my own characters and plots. I do hope you'll review my work, its good to know what you all think. I may listen to suggestions but please note that the story is already written in my head and will take a mere few days to type it out, provided I don't change my mind on the plot. Please read and bear with me, as I take you on a journey with these most beloved characters.

Also sadly almost all the characters who died in the original story have remained dead... yes I know I miss Severus too.. with the exception of... Remus Lupin

Yes alot of things in this story will be different but bear with me.

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies. If I did Harry would have probably died at the end...


	2. Chapter 2

Tessa and I walk through Kookadale to a small cafe. We sit down and eat some cake and chat about me going away. Tessa appears happy but I know she's sad. "So.. How about we go shopping?" I ask and Tessa nods. I walk over to the counter and pay for our meal. Then we head off to the local mall.

We pass a beauty salon and Tessa pulls me inside. I sigh inwardly, I hate these places. We take a seat each and a lady comes over. She applies face masks to our skin and I decide to get a hair cut seeing as I am going away and I want to make a good impression. So a good half an inch is cut off my waist length platinum blonde.

After a few hours of getting pampered Tessa and I have painted acrylic nails, trimmed and styled hair and Tessa now has a pink streak in her black hair. Oh how I wish I wasn't an albino. I know I'm special and that it's not a bad thing but it makes me different. More different then most. After all its like one in every ten thousand people is albino and its more common for them to be of magic blood. I lead Tessa to a shop selling dress robes. I want a special new set and who better to help me pick them out but Tessa? We walk in and start a pile of dresses to try on. First I try on a deep red dress, it flows down and looks okay but my paleness throws it out so much I don't like it. Tessa tries on a honey colored dress that brings out her amber, gold flecked eyes. Instantly we know its the perfect color for her dress but she tries on several different styles. I find a nice pale green dress and try it on and decide it's perfect. It flows a all the way to the floor but will be perfect with my high heels. With a sweetheart neckline, and several jewels embroidered all over the skirt. Tessa finds a dress similar to mine but in the honey color she liked we take our dresses and I pay for them. As Tessa and I are walking out of the mall we notice a photography stand and decide to have some photos taken. We laugh and smile in several different backgrounds. Collecting our photos we leave and head home.

Tessa helps me pack my suitcases. The week had flown by and I feel nervous. Isha hops around on my bed and I sit on the floor hugging Tessa. We sit talking about the future, until father comes in telling us it's time to go. Picking up Isha she hides in my hair, putting my_ Powerful Owl_, Tera and we leave for the airport.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Sorry for the short chapter but it wont fit if i meld this chapter with the next.

_Powerful Owl (please note this is an endangered Australian breed of owl.)_

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies. If I did Severus wouldn't have died.


	3. Chapter 3

The plane touches down in London and I feel nervous, meeting the family I'll be spending my time with for the next two years. A thin woman with flaming red hair stands with a man with ruffled black hair and glasses. Standing beside them is are two boys and a girl all in their teens. The girl holds a sign "Miss Shadows" _oh boy, way to be obvious. I mean I stick out like a sore thumb. How many albino people got off the plane? Okay so I'm a little more then nervous... I'm Terrified... _I walk over biting my lip and twirling a bit of my white hair around my finger. I'm at a total loss for words when faced with the new family. So lost I break into French. "bonjour, mon nom est Jezzika.''

"Sorry we only speak English... Welcome Jezzika, I'm Harry, this is my wife Ginny and children James, Albus and Lily." He looks at me and I feel his eyes sweep over me. "You speak English right?"

"yeah um... nervous... new people..." _Okay now I sound even worse. I'm just a blubbering idiot..._

"It's okay meeting new people can be daunting. Lets go get your things from the baggage claim." Says Ginny putting an arm around me in a friendly hug._ She seems like the maternal type of person, i'm not used to that. My own mother is very... er businesswoman. _We walk over to the baggage claim and wait for my suitcases. Two large suitcases with purple ribbons I hurry over and grab them off the turner. But the elder of the boys, James, takes them from me. With a nod of my head I make them lighter, and James turns his head looking straight in my eyes. I shrug it off like I have no idea why he's looking at me like that.

"I... Er... Have to see the quarantine people... To get my owl..." Harry leads the way over and I take my passport out and go over to the desk. After an hour both Tera and Isha are with me. We head outside and Harry holds up his wand hand, as if hailing a cab. But a large purple bus pulls up and we all get in.

"Hello Stan, Leaky Cauldron thanks." In no time at all we arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and getting out of the knight bus, we make our way inside. A dingy, pub deep in London. I take Isha out of her carrier when we get inside and she quickly makes her way to my hair. Biting my lip I follow the family to a courtyard at the back of the pub. Harry pulls out a wand and taps some bricks. I look at the wand in amazement. I've never seen one before, not in real life. "This is Diagon Alley. We'll come next week and go shopping for your school supplies. We'll appetite from here home. Who'll take Jezzika?"

James stands with his messy brown hair, her tries to smooth it down and steps forward taking my hand. "I'll take her... If she doesn't mind." A smile on my face, I just hold his hand a little tighter and nod. Taking out his wand, we turn around and as we turn there's a loud _crack_ and we are standing outside a muggle street. Puzzled I look to James, he has a grin on his face. Should I be worried? Then the others apperate beside us and I let go of James's hand. Harry hands me a piece of paper and I read it. _12 Grimmauld Place. _Looking up a house appears in front of me. "Welcome to the House of Black."

We walk inside and are greeted by a house full of people, most with red hair. Sitting down for dinner I meet everyone and find out their names. Ron, an Aoura, with his wife Lavender, who is sitting happily rubbing an enlarged tummy. A french woman Fluer, her partner and children are at home. Charlie a strong looking man with a Romanian accent. The father of the household, Arthur who constantly wants to know about Australian muggles. Arthur's wife Molly who is keeps trying to feed me more and more food. George, who is missing a chunk of his ear. Then a woman who I feel i've met before, Hermione who's a Professor at Hogwarts. Lastly Teddy a young man who I'm told is Harry's godson and his father Remus.

Sitting down eating my third serving of pasta, thanks to Molly, Isha hops down from my hair and hops along the table. Fluer and Lavender scream and I look up to see what is going on. Isha has reached the end of the table and hops along to meet the people. Fluer points her wand at the mouse and I jolt up out of my seat. Staff-less and wordlessly I levitate Isha back to my hand, making the whole room gasp. "Sorry..."

Harry turns to me with a solemn expression. _Oh great, way to get myself in to trouble. _"Just how much magic have you learnt?"

"Um, my school, Alpine Academy for the Magically Gifted. I started at 6yrs old and moved up the levels. I was working on my 10th year of study, before I was approved for this student exchange. Once I do the N.E.W.T.S here, I return home for my senior education a further 5yrs of study. I'm a pureblood, I was adopted by my muggle parents and most people think I'm a muggleborn. I started to show signs of magic at the age of 3yrs old. My little sister has only been studying for 4yrs, she started when she was 10yrs old. But that's because she was very sick as a child and didn't show signs of magic till she was 9yrs old." I smile, "I've done staff magic for years but staff-less magic for only the past 2yrs and wordless the last few months..."

The groups faces are filled with awe. _Are things here that much different? _"Hogwarts takes students at the age of 11, you study for 7yrs then seek your future out yourself." Said Ginny. Hermione stood and started gathering her things.

"I must head back, before Draco breaks into my quarters again."Say Hermione, as she makes her way to the floo fireplace.

Fluer and I sit and talk in french a while before Ginny declares it time for bed. James carries my bags upstairs and I'm placed in a room with Lily. Getting changed into my footy jersey that Tyler gave to me long ago, and my sweatpants, I seek the warmth of the bed covers. Isha sleeps in her carrier. Levitating parchment and a self-inking quill to myself, I write Tessa and my parents each a letter to let them know I arrived safe and am settling in alright. Tera happily takes the letters and flies out the window, back towards home.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

_hope your enjoying this story.  
_

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies. If I did Draco would have probably had been gay.


	4. Chapter 4

I cry in my sleep, my body twitching and covered in sweat. Waking and grab put on my slippers. _Maybe I can find some coffee.. I wish I didn't have that dream... _I quietly pad out the room and close the door. Making my way down the creaky stairs, not wanting to wake anyone I start to think to myself. _I'm a bird, a pretty bird, sweet little raven._ In my place I stand on little claw feet, flapping my wings I fly over the banister and to the bottom of the stairwell. A mirror in the dinning room makes me want to cry. I'm a snow white raven as pale as my human self with pink eyes. "Why cant I just be normal?" I say quietly to myself, as I transform back into a human.

"Because there is no such thing as normal." The dusty brown haired man says from the kitchen table. _What was his name again? _"I'm Remus, Jezzika right? The whole house have been talking about your arrival for a while now."

"Did you just see..."

"You're an Animagus? Yeah I saw it. First white raven I've ever seen." My face falls.

"I hate how that's the first thing people notice about me. My family are all very tanned and... Sorry... I had a bad dream, I shouldn't take it out on you..."

"It's okay, most of us have bad dreams. The war was hard on us and the rest of Britten. Harry, is the famous 'Boy who lived' and with Ron and Hermione they make the 'Golden Trio'."

"No way, I'm living with Harry freaky Potter?" Remus nods. "That's totally wacko. I was born during the war... So um... Albus mentioned you teach Defense Against the Dark Arts? That is so cool..." I walk over to the cupboard that houses the tea and look through it. "Does no one drink coffee?" I ask, Remus points to a small tin on the counter. "Oh... So um... You're different too... I could tell..." Remus looks at me odd a moment. "When I was a raven."

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it." I nod in understanding. "So this bad dream? Do you have it a lot?"

Again I nod, "I've had it as long as I can remember... I'm a toddler, crawling around a dark hallway, the walls covered in portraits. A man comes, he is kind and picks me up, his long black hair silky and I hold it in my little hand, his eyes as dark as the night around us. I feel safe and wanted. But another man with blonde hair and grey eyes is following us. There is screaming and crying throughout the building. I see a woman come over to us, she has kind eyes so full of love, I try to reach for her. Try to hold her hand but I'm being taken to a boat full of children. All I want is the blonde haired kind eyed woman. I cry as the boat takes me away..." A tear streams down my cheek and I quickly whip it away.

Remus sits and ponders over his thoughts. "You say you were adopted?" I nod. "Yet you accurately described the goings on before the final battle... All children were brought to the Hogwarts castle as it's the safest place, but when the war was upon us, we sent the children away, by boat. Most of the children lost their parents and went to orphanages around the world.."

"I'm a.. A seer... Please don't tell anyone."

"The man that carried you I believe was Severus Snape. He was a brave man that worked as a spy for the side of the light. The woman how ever I have no idea." Long silence, "perhaps your seeing something that happened to a friend? Or your own past?"

"Maybe, all I know if I want to see the woman. Like my whole life depends on it... It's silly, just a dream." I put the kettle on the stove and light the fire with a wordless spell.

"It truly is amazing your magical ability and the amount of training you've received so far. I'm thinking of inviting you to join the dueling club at the school when you get there. Might help you make friends."

I smile, making friends has always been difficult for me. When people find out I'm a seer they tend to think me weird. True seers are far and few between. "I'd like that..." I look to Remus and his aurora confuses me. The kettle boils and I make a cup of coffee. "I guess my body isn't aware I'm a on the other side of the world yet."

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Sorry for the short chapter

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	5. Chapter 5

James knocked on a handful of doors. "Come on Dad says he wants to leave after breakfast, and Gran says we need to eat before we go."

Lily dresses quickly in faded blue jeans and a tight red top. Jezzika sleeps on, unaware of the happenings around her. She whimpers in her sleep and holds tightly to a pillow. Lily sits on the bed and gently shakes Jezzika awake. "Tessabella?"

"It's Lily... Your in London with my family remember? Come on, we're going shopping today." Jezzika sits up stretching and looking around, her hand reaching and holding tight on her locket. Taking a moment to compose herself she took a deep breath.

"What should I wear? Any chance of seeing any cute boys?"

"Wear what you want, you shouldn't dress to impress a guy. They should like you for why you are, not who you appear to be. But knowing Diagon Alley, their wont be too many cute guys." Jezzika walks over to her trunk and gets out a new outfit and looks around.

"Bathroom?" Lily points to a door on the right of her bed. Jezzika walks in and closes the door taking her time to bathe and get dressed in a pale blue cleavage top and skinny blue jeans, applying some make up and perfume. She grabbed a black hoody and let Isha run up her arm. Taking out a long oak staff, from her bags it extends till its the size of a walking stick, before heading down stairs to the dining table.

Jezzika looks sleepily around the dinning room, then moving to the kitchen keeping her eyes closed. Moving around to the kettle and making a strong coffee. Then returning to the dinning hall to eat the breakfast Molly had made. Sitting Isha in the table she takes her staff and mutters a spell, her long hair was suddenly dry and twisting its self into a french braid. Lily watched in awe.

Buttering a piece of toast Jezzika ate a few bite then put it down, turning instead to her coffee. Now taking in the people before her. James sat across from her, Albus on her right, Lily James right. Then their was a few new people here this morning she found out their names. Roxanne, daughter of George and a first year, Hugo, Ron and Lavender's first year and Rose their daughter a fifth year. Louis, second, Dominique, fourth, and Victoire seventh year children of Fluer and Bill.

Once breakfast was over Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Remus and Fluer took the children to get their supplies. Everyone else had work, and couldn't go. They floo to Diagon, and each adult took a group of children off for different things. Ginny took Roxanne, Hugo and Jezzika to get their wands, then cauldrons, before meeting with Molly, and her group, Rose, James, Louis at Flourish and Blotts. Jezzika got all the required books plus all the previous school years books on wand spells and use, along with, _where there's a wand, there's a way_.

Once the shopping was done they all flooed back to Hogwarts. Jezzika had gotten a trunk for school and new clothes too. She sat sorting through her new things, organizing all her school things neatly in her trunk. Grabbing a roll of parchment and some ink and quill she set off in search of a quiet place to write.

* * *

Jezzica PoV

I finally found a quiet place, a big library, full of books and a few large windows, lining a far wall. Sitting myself on a window seat and leaning my back against the wall I ink up my quill and start writing a detailed letter to my sister all about what had happened since I arrived, the people, the weather, the food and the shopping leaving no detail untouched. I fidget with my locket holding it as I look out the window. I'm going to have to borrow an owl, Tera's not back yet.

Standing up I go to leave the room only to walk in on a scene in the hallway, of Rose and James fighting. I quickly move past them and down the hall. As I reach the stairs I bump into Remus. "Sorry... Was distracted..." He smiled.

"I heard yelling?" He looked concerned.

"Um.. I couldn't be sure but I'd say it's a lovers spat... Um Remus? Would you know anyone who might have an owl I could borrow for a long distance flight?" He pondered the question and then smiled.

"Sure, use Ashen, He's my owl. Where's yours?"

"Still on her way home I guess... but I have a letter I want to send my sister..." I hand him a sealed envelope and then withdrawing a small box from my pocket. "And a small gift..." He takes them both checking for the address.

"I'll have Ashen leave right away. Oh, also Lily was looking for you earlier."

"Thanks" I run downstairs in search for Lily.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Sorry for the mixed points of view.

Aren't I awesome? Five chapters one day...

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	6. Chapter 6

The train ride was long, Molly and Ginny had packed a heap of food but nothing I've ever eaten before and train rides make me ill. So I sat in my compartment alone. James, and Rose are fighting so the group had split up and formed two groups but there's too many people for me to feel comfortable. Not to mention Rose is giving me looks as if it's my fault. I mean just because I'm new doesn't mean it's my fault right.

I sit looking out the window, in my finely made robes, my hood up as I watch the scenery pass by. The compartment door opens and I don't bother to look up. It's been only a few weeks and I miss my sister, and I'm sick of being treated as an outsider. In walks a guy around my age, he drags his trunk in and levitates it to the rack above, sitting himself opposite me. He holds himself tall, his body well built, and has yet to get changed into his school robes. Avoiding eye contact I sweep my eyes over him with a smile. Blonde slicked back hair, pale skin. I glance to his eyes, a silvery blue. Behind the boy walks in a small girl who from what I'm told isn't old enough to attend Hogwarts. The girl sits in the older boy's lap and cuddles him.

The compartment door left wide open and I feel self-consensus, so closing it magically with my mind. The boy looks to me shock. _Great he thinks I'm a freak..._ The boy speaks to me kindly, "hello? You're new right?" I nod in response. "I'm Scorpius, and this is my little sister Ara. Where are you from?"

"I... Sorry, new people make me nervous... I'm Jezzika Shadows... Your names, their both star constellations right." He nods, and I turn pulling down my hood letting my long white blonde hair flow down to my waist. "I'm from Australia... Foreign Exchange Student, doing years six and seven at Hogwarts.." I speak a little fast.

"Clam down, I don't bite... much." He smirks, Ara curls up her head in her brothers lap. I smile and bite my lip. "So... What house do you think you'll get into?" I look to him puzzled, I guess I don't know as much about the school as I thought I did. I know of the war and that's about all. " Well there's Gryffindor, the house of Bravery; Hufflepuff, the House of Loyalty; Ravenclaw, the House of Wisdom; and Slytherin, the House of Cunning. I'm in Slytherin , so was my father when he was a student, when you look at other families most seam to stay in the same house."

Watching him gently stroke his sisters hair as she sleeps, the trolly lady comes along. I decided to eat something, and ask for ham sandwiches and chocolate cake, with water. Scorpius smiles and orders the same for his sister and himself, paying for all our meals, even though I offer to pay for my own. "A gentleman.. It's sweet." I smile, and a faint blush graces my pale cheeks. "So why are you sitting in here with me when you could be with your friends?"

"Ara, she needed somewhere quiet to sleep... Besides give up the opportunity to talk to a pretty woman? Never..."

"So … Why is your sister coming to Hogwarts?"

"Father, he's a professor. He and Mother are divorced so we were spending time with her, but mostly we live with Father. Ara is four.. She's the little star that keeps Father going." Smiles slightly, his eyes kind as he pulls a feather from his sisters hair. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, Tessa, Tessabella... She's fourteen and she's my best friend. I never really made any friends at school because I don't live on campus and I'm different..." I look out the window hiding my face from him. "And in the muggle community I live in I'm even more different... It's why I wanted this Exchange Program to accept me. So I can travel and maybe find something different.. Better.. Stupid right? Even more so because I'm telling you a complete stranger.." I take a bite of my sandwich avoiding eye contact with Scorpius.

"It's not stupid. It's brave, and wise. I bet you'd make a great Gryffindor... And your sure to make friends here." A brief look out the window and we see the castle in the distance. "I need to change..." He moved to wake his sister, but I hold out my arms and he places sleeping Ara in my arms. Locking the compartment door he pulls a curtain across between us. A bit of scraping and a little thud here and there, before he pulls the curtain away reveling his fine Slytherin robes. He clicks the lock, unlocking the door.

"You look dashing, here..." I pass the sleeping girl back and move over to him as he sits down, readjusting his tie. As I'm leaning over the door is opened by James. "There much better," I say standing up then looking to James.

"Jezzika, you shouldn't touch him, you might pick up a desires." He pulls on my arm, forcing me towards him. Then hugging me to his side, giving me no time to react. "I came to see if you were changed yet." I push away from James possessive hold and sit back down looking between the two boys. "Come, you can sit with us till we arrive. No sense leaving you here with ferret boy."

"James what has gotten into you? You've paid no attention to me this whole trip, and now your treating me like your my big brother... I wont stand for it you hear me. Besides I have every right to choose my own friends..." I glare at him daring him to say otherwise. He looks to me disbelievingly and Scorpius watches unsure of whether to say anything or not.

Little Ara starts to wake and I decide it better to leave them so the young girl can have her nap. "I'll see you later Scorpius it was lovely to meet you..." James snatches my hand and leads me away.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

thanks to my first reviewer. i hope you enjoy the rest of the story and not just the start. open to suggestions with the story.

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.

**Detication**

this chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer. yumyum22


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the students have all arrived and I'm waiting with all the first years with Professor Granger, little Hugo holding my hand and Roxanne my other. We stand in a huge entrance hall in front of a massive set of stairs and it reminds me a little of Alpine Academy. Smiling faintly I watch the students talk amongst themselves. After a while the large doors to the Great Hall open and we all follow Professor Granger in.

The Great Hall is filled with students. They all sit at four long tables, and I remember Scorpius's words. These four tables must represent the four houses. I look up the path we are walking along and there is another long table, of which all the staff are seated at. Much like a High Table in fairy tales where the royalty all sit. Before this 'High Table' seated on a stool is a ratty looking hat.

An elderly stern looking woman rose from her chair and spoke captivating the attention of all the students in the hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said looking directly to the first years. Then looking to the rest of the hall. "and Welcome Back, this is indeed a new year with new journeys for us all. Hogwarts has taken on it's first Foreign Exchange student this year, and we hope that it's a success. Now I wish to remind you all the forbidden forest is off limits to all students without a professor present. Thank you." I inwardly groan as she mentions me.

Hermione turns to us and says in a loud clear voice for all the nervous first years to hear. "When I call your name, you will be seated before me. I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you'll be sorted into your houses."

The first years all move along as they're sorted and I wait patiently till I hear my name. "Shadows, Jezzika." Letting go of Hugo's hand I start to head up to the stool. _Oh great I have all eyes on me. They're all staring at me like I'm a freak.. I hate being new... _I walk up quietly, being careful not to trip. I keep my head held high, and I feel like I'm floating to my destination, as I walk with grace.

I sit down and the Hat is placed on my head. "A tough one here, a lot of cunning, and wisdom. A fair bit of loyalty... Where to put you?" Everyone is watching with the utmost interest, as if my house is going to determine who I am for the rest of my life. The long pause with the Sorting Hat trying to make up it's mind seams to stretch on and on. "Slytherin, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? …" Chatter amongst the students brakes out and the professors all watch me intently. _Oh please make up your mind... so many people are watching... "_It best be... Slytherin!" Finally. I breath out and make my way over to the table that Scorpius is seated at. I smile and eat looking over the table at him several times.

Looking across the hall to James, when the meal is over I notice him looking at me. He walks over grabbing my arm lightly pulling me to my feet then leads me to Professor Granger's room. While the Slytherin make remarks about him.

Hermione holds the door open for me and I walk in and sit down, while James leaves. "I need to know what subjects you wish to take this year Jezzika." She says in a matter of fact tone. "From the transcripts I received from your previous school it states you were taking..." She picks up a piece of parchment and reads off. Advanced Potions, Transfigurations, Herbology, History of Magic, Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Runes, Spellcraft, Dark Arts Defense and Divinations. Now we can place you in all our equivalent subjects. I hear you'd like to learn how to use a wand?" I nod, "well until your fully capable of wand-work please continue with your staff, but I'll happily tutor you say once a week?"

"That'd be wacko... I mean perfect, thank you... Actuary.. could I drop Arithmancy and Runes?" With a swish of her wand, Hermione hands me a timetable. Placing her wand back down. I look at the timetable and smile, my most hated subjects not listed.

"You were also on the Quiddich team, and a school prefect. It appears your going to be a great asset to Hogwarts." Hermione grabbed her wand off the desk and lead the students to the door. "Walk with me..."I follow, as she leads me downstairs. "During your stay you will be with the Slytherins, but that doesn't mean you can't be friends with people outside your house. Curfew is strictly between the house of eleven and six. You must remain in your common room during these hours, for detentions and house points will be effected. Most of the group you've met staying at Harry's are in Gryffindor, Rose is in Hufflepuff and Dominique is in Ravenclaw. Do you have any questions?"

"When do classes start?"

"Tomorrow. You're first class will be in the Divinations tower after breakfast, it'll be with the Hufflepuff." She stops us as we stand outside a room in the dungeons, with a sharp knock on the door it opens and a man with pale skin and shoulder length platinum blonde hair stands proud. "This here is Professor Malfoy, your Head of House and Potions professor." I smile up at the man earning a smirk. "Draco, this is Jezzika Shadows our foreign exchange student. She'll be joining your advanced potions classes this year."

Little Ara stands holding her father's robed leg, looking up at me. I smile then look back to the professors. "Welcome to Slytherin, come with me..." He closes his door and takes off down a hallway. I wave goodbye to Professor Granger and follow professor Malfoy. "The common room is this way. I trust Granger told you everything you needed to know. The current password is 'Severus Snape' and will remain as such for the next month or so." We come to a brick wall and as he says the password the wall slips away and reveals the entrance. "Get some sleep."

* * *

**Authors Notes**

surprised with Jezzika's house?

a little unsure of whether to call Hermione and Draco by their first names or not.

open to suggestions with the story.

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting on my bed, I gently pet Isha, and smile as she nibbles a some seeds. Only two other people share a room with me. Lisa Wittle and Emma Grant, who are fast asleep. It's quarter to six in the morning and I've been awake for a while. I open my trunk and find Slytherin uniform inside. Taking my clothes I go to the bathroom and bathe.

When I make my way upstairs into the common room, I have a little bit of make up on and my hair is plaiting itself. My staff in one hand and a bag with books slung over my shoulder. I pull out my pocket watch. "Damn... I haven't changed it.." I say quietly to myself.

There's a few people in the common room and one taps my shoulder. "It's 6:15am," they whisper in my ear. Their breath hot on my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. Scorpius makes his way across the room and looks at my uncomfortable expression. Holding his hand out to me I take it and allow him to hug me to his side.

"Flint, you'll do well to pay more attention. I've already claimed her. She's my pet." Oh Morgana what have I gotten myself into. Should I just go along with this? I guess... I lean up on my tippytoes and peck a kiss to Scorpius's cheek. The other guy, Flint walks off muttering something about never getting the pretty ones.

I pull myself from Scorpius's embrace and smile awkwardly. "Thanks... I think..." Scorpius gives me a grin.

"Well little kitten, what class do you have first?" He practically purrs.

"Divination with Hufflepuff, I can't wait." He gives me an odd look.

"You believe in that stuff?"

"You don't? It shouldn't matter what I like as a subject or not.. Oh um... When does Quiddich season start around here?"

"Try outs are normally last week of September... Come on lets go eat." Taking my hand Scorpius leads me to the great hall.

"You honestly haven't lay claim to me you know that right?" I ask smiling.

"Oh I know that, but a guy can dream can't he? A beautiful girl like you.." We sit down and I smile the food appearing and I look around. "Oi Lastrange pass the coffee?" I look up to see a guy with slicked back, black hair and brown eyes passing a large coffee pot to Scorpius. With a grin now I place my cup next to his, so he can pour me a cup too. I put a sausage, bacon, cheese and buttered toast on my plate and eat up. "Least you have a healthy appetite."

I look over to the Gryffindors and notice James watching me. Scorpius catches me looking to James and wraps an arm around me. Turning I gently remove his hand and take a drink of my coffee. Theses two possessive males will be the death of me...

* * *

My first day goes off without to much of a problem. I got a little lost and found myself just how different the schooling was. Almost all my classes I have with Scorpius and some with James. Spellcraft, well it's Charms at Hogwarts was both hard and easy. Learning to swish a wand was more difficult then I expected, but with my staff I mastered the spells easily.

Potions wasn't too difficult either. We worked on a healing potion I learnt a few years back. Having my potion done in almost half the time of others, I helped both Scorpius and James. Neither liked me helping the other, but I ignored their silly spit.

I now sit in the library pouring over potions books and books about heritage and blood. First day and I get homework and a research assignment. With a quill and parchment I write my parents a letter.

_Mom and Dad, _

_How are things back at home? Everything is great here, first day and already loaded with homework. Oh well that's school for you. I'm writing because for history class we have a research assignment on our heritage. It's all about how our families were affected in relation to magical history. For example the wars against the 'Dark lord,' how it would have meant dramatic decreases in some families and in magic families if could have increased birth soon after or during. Anyways I wanted to have the names of my birth parents so I can research their history and also if I could have a current copy of our family tree?_

_I love you both so much and I miss you. I hope you've been getting my letters, Tera still isn't back yet. _

_Your always _

_Jezzika._

Gathering up my things I check out a book 'It's all in the blood' and then leave to look for the owlery. Walking up the seventh floor stairs I bump into Lily. "Hey Jezzika, looking for someone?"

"No, just the owlery... maybe you could show me where it is?" Lily skips over taking my hand and leads me up a hallway. "So Lil' tell me.. What year are you?"

"Fifth, Albus is in his third. I think that's why Mom and Dad are trying again. With us away most of the year they can look after babies again..." We walk out a side door and along a path on the roof. "So... you and Malfoy?"

I shake my head, "I er.. I have someone.. His name is Tyler Blake. Tyler plays football and Quiddich. He's been studying magic for almost as long as I and wants to be a childrens healer when he grows up..."_ Oh Morgana, lying to one of my first ever friends. I'm being stupid. Quick, fix it. _"Well his not my boyfriend now... But, I've been crushing on him for over a year now..."

I look about the owls and look for a strong owl who would be perfectly capable for the long journey. Securing the letter to its leg. Lily and I stand watching it fly out and into the open sky. "Do you miss them?"

"Yes, more then anything. But it was the right thing leaving. I need to discover who I am..."

* * *

**Authors Notes**

How you liking it?

yes I'm experimenting with spacing sorry.

open to suggestions with the story.

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	9. Chapter 9

I enter the Divinations classroom, and finding myself a nice cushion to sit on. The class size is tiny, only three other students. We sit and wait as the professor pours us all some tea. Requesting we all read from our text books then do some crystal ball gazing.

Looking into the depths of the crystal ball I see the images take shape.

_I'm in a hospital ward, with a large group of people siting waiting. A tall man in long black robes paces along the waiting room. I move inside a room with a woman screaming. She lays on a bed her feet up, she has long blonde hair and sweet loving silvery grey eyes. Her face stretched in pain. "Keep going, you can make it." Urges a woman with long brown hair, who could be a younger Hermione. She stands holding the screaming woman's hand._

"_I can't, I can't... Make it stop." The woman cries out in pain, chilling me to the bone. After a good twenty minutes the woman slumps on the bed and a baby's screams fill the room. The mother lays resting and the brown haired woman takes the child holding it carefully. _

"_Luna, she's beautiful... A healthy girl... But Luna she's different..." The woman on the bed looks up in alarm at this comment. "Not a bad different.. She's Albino." The brown haired woman gently bathes the child, then wrapping it in a blanket holds it close to Luna. _

_Luna smiles and bends placing a small kiss to the babe's head. "My angel, Jezzika... Jezzika Ann... Ann was my mother's name you know." Luna lays quietly on the bed closing her eyes, drifting into a deep healing sleep._

The crystal ball clouds over a moment then things become clear on a different scene.

_The woman named Luna, holding her toddler tightly. It's just like my dream. The toddler cries out holding tight as the man comes, his long black hair silky and she hold it in her little hand, his eyes as dark as the night around us. Looking to her mother she cries out to her. And the man hurries her down stairs and out the building. With another man, who looks a lot like Professor Malfoy, follows the man and small child. The man quickly passes his burden on to someone in a boat. The boat full of young children. The boat takes off down stream. It eventually stopping at a dock. The adults on the boat quickly empty it of children and send them up the path to a safe house. The boats people turn around and go back to the school to collect more people._

Again the crystal ball fogs over and I sit in tears. The professor comes over and sits with me. "I... I'm a Seer... The past mostly.."

The professor nods, "I know, your third eye is quiet large... Your past is painful for you. It haunts you. What did you see? Do you know what it meant?"

"I think it's about my birth mother... I finally know what she looks like... I... need a walk..." I get up from my cushion leaving the room in a rush, barely allowing myself time to pick up my things. My long staff in one hand I hurry downstairs and out the main doors.

* * *

The grounds are mostly empty as I walk about trying to gather my thoughts. _Was that really my mom? I know I'm adopted but... Could I have been a child from the war? A war that lasted six years. A battle that seemed to go on forever. Was I one of the many orphans from that war? Is my mother still alive? Did she look for me? All I know is her name... Luna.._ I come to a stop in front of a massive lake. Theirs a plot of graves near by. Two clearly marked graves, one '_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, August, 1881–June, 1997, To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.' _This grave has many flowers and is well kept. The second grave one small wilted bunch of flowers, and also well kept but not as much as the first. _'Severus Tobius Snape, January, 1960 – May, 1998, the bravest man I ever knew."_ A smile I conjure fresh flowers and tidy the grave. T_here, fit for a war hero.. _

I place my bag down and shrink my staff. Looking up to the sky I take a deep breath._ I'm a Bird, pretty bird... _I take flight as I shift into the form of a bird. Flying over the school with great speed. Looking about my surroundings. _If only I could stay a bird forever. _The bell sounds for lunch and I swoop back down to my bag and pick it up with my feet. Now I'm glad I put a weightless charm on it. Flying into the building and towards the Great Hall. Just before the doors I land on the stairs._ I'm me, I'm a human... Two legs no wings.. _Transfiguring into a human again I pick up my bag off the floor, enlarge my staff and walk gracefully into the Great Hall.

A morning fly and my first class, leave me feeling tired. I sit down and fill my plate with all sorts of food I've never tried. Starting with a pie I eat away. Pouring myself some coffee with a spell. I barely notice as Scorpius, Flint and Lastrange sit down around me. My hunger makes them look at me odd a moment and I ignore it.

"So.. Potions next, your in my class right Jezzie?" I swallow my mouthful of food and look up at the speaker. Flint grins an almost evil grin.

"I am..." I move myself so I'm practically in Scorpius's lap. "I have potions then I need to visit the library..." Scorpius is grinning widely as if he'd just single-handedly landed the Quiddich Cup. Finishing my plateful to the amazement of the guys, down my coffee and pour another cup. "You have fun with Runes?" The guys give no real response.

I get up ready to head to class and leave before to many of the others notice. The whole Hall now filled with students.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

How you liking it?  
I'm trying to keep chapters 1000words + (this one 1055words)

yes I'm experimenting with spacing sorry.

open to suggestions with the story.

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	10. Chapter 10

Professor Malfoy is sitting at his desk grading papers as I enter the room. I'm almost a whole half an hour early and I place my bag down and set up my table. Ana is sitting on the floor near her father's desk drawing. Professor Malfoy nods his head in acknowledgment of my presence, and continues working while I move over to Ana. Sitting on the floor the young girl smiles up at me and tugs my hand till I join her. Smiling to her I draw out the letters of the alphabet for her to copy. The Professor smiles as he watches young Ana trying to mimic my hand strokes with her quill.

As the classroom started to fill with students I stand up and brush the dirt off my robes and taking out a chocolate frog from my bag I hand it to young Ana before returning to my seat. The girl seems very pleased with her self as she continued to write out the alphabet and even more pleased by the fact I'd taken to keeping a supply of her favorite candy in my bag. I wait quietly for class to start and feel rather annoyed as James and Flint argued over a seat beside me. Finally as Professor Malfoy stood from his desk James sat down and Flint sat on the other side. _Typical boys arguing over the pettiest of things. _

Scorpius walked into the classroom last, obviously having confused his timetable and Flint hastily gave up his seat for his fellow Slytherin._ Just great, as if there wasn't enough male testosterone in the room. _With a sigh I take out roll of parchment I prepare to take notes.

Professor Malfoy began the lesson by spelling the potion name onto the board. _Skeleto Repair._ "Can anyone here tell me anything about the potion we're working on?" As I allow myself to sink into my chair I don't expect Professor Malfoy to turn to me. "Miss Shadows?"

Taking a moment to register that he'd just asked me to answer the question I straighten up in my seat. "_Skeleto Repair_ was invented by Mr Rubens Winikus as a potion designed to repair bones as it's name suggests. Soon after it was known to be a success Mr Winikus started his business and sold _Skeleto Repair_ under a new name, _Skele-Gro_."

"Correct, ten points to Slytherin. Today you'll be paired up and will work on the potion. By the end of lesson I'd like a potion sample from all pairs." With a swish of his wand, the names of all the students in attendance were on the blackboard. A second swish and they paired together at complete random. "Your partner's names are on the board, and the potion is on page 294, begin."

Professor Malfoy walked back to his desk and sat down, seemingly interested in a potions magazine he was reading. The class quickly shuffling about to get their ingredients and find their partners. Jezzika looked to the board and sighed, grabbing her book as she made her way to the cauldron James was setting up.

James looked up at Jezzika as she pealed and crushed the ginger ready to be added. Placing all the prepared ingredients into dishes. And setting other items aside. He looked at the book confused. "Jezzika, why are you doing it like that?"

"Cuts down on mess, saves valuable time when it comes to the potion making itself and reduces accidents. Some ingredients in this potion are dangerous if they juices are mixed early like when using the same knife or chopping board without cleaning them. This way, you have everything that can be prepared before starting done straight away, limiting the rush you may get into later, and the risk of forgetting to clean up and causing an accident that is easily prevented."

"Wow you're a regular little Potioneer."

"I want to continue in Potions till i've learnt all I can." Looking up Jezzika noticed the cauldron was still empty and waiting. "Okay start by lighting the flame, adding a gallon of water and adding the ginger, lemon grass and snail shells." Jezzika paid attention of James as she juiced four blood oranges. "Stir three times clockwise and once anticlockwise." After he finished stirring Jezzika set a potions timer.

James watched Jezzika with interest now as he pretended to be reading the potions book in his hand. Jezzika had finished getting things organized and the timer had gone off, emitting a sound only the person who had placed it on to hear. She grabbed two owl eggs and lightly dropped them in whole along with crushed doxy wings, a dragon scale and five unicorn hairs. The potion turning a deep purple, stirring it seventeen times clockwise, fifteen times anticlockwise followed by a further three times clockwise, before gently removing the stirring rod careful not to disturb the surface. The color of the potion having changed colors to a silvery purple to a pale purple to a pale blue to a deep blue and finally bubbling away with a deep green. Jezzika passed James the blood orange juice which he added along with powdered dragon's bone and frogs legs. A small flash which was expected and the liquid was now the perfect shade of green as Jezzika turned down the heat leaving it to simmer as she turned on the timer again. Jezzika picked up her quill and made little notes here and there on her potions book page as James tided up a bit. When the timer went off Jezzika swiftly put out the fire and cast and icing charm in the cauldron, the outside coated in a thick layer of ice, closing her eyes and quietly counting to herself before removing the spell. Looking up at the cauldron the potion looked perfect. It has the smokey fog coming off of it and was the right color and consistency. Looking around she noticed that they where one of the few first groups finished. James bottled up the sample test tube then put the rest into bottles till there was none left. Setting the bottles on a table clearly marked and the sample on the Professor's desk the two finished cleaning up before sitting down at their desk.

Professor Malfoy watched his students a few minutes before looking at his pocket watch. "All of those who are still yet to finish bottle up what you have made. Don't forget to clearly label your work and clean up your workspace." There was a shuffle as students did as they were told and the professor continued to talk over the noise. "For homework I want you to write a twelve inches on healing potions that heal specific things, be it bones, teeth, eyes, what ever you'd like. Give me brief history, information about what it's used for along with the risks involved with making the potion. You should also attach the potion's recipe, which is not included in the word count. The essay will be due by next week. You're dismissed.

Jezzika packed up her belongs quickly making her way out of the classroom before the boys had even noticed. Her tummy grumbled as she made her way to the Slytherin common room to change for dinner.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

It's been so difficult in my real life and my temperamental computer wasn't making anything easier for me. Thankfully it's now replaced and with luck there will be no more problems.  
Anyways, any suggestions for this story send me a PM or add it to your review. **  
**

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	11. Chapter 11

A week after sending an owl to my parents, I sat quietly up a tree working on a potions essay. Watching other students pass by now and then. Finishing a third roll of parchment, I fish another roll out my bag and smile as my locket catches in the sunlight. Fidgeting with the latch I open it to see a faded picture of my birth mother holding me and on the other side a picture of Tessa on Dad's shoulders and me in Mom's arms as we all smile and wave to the camera. I feel a little sadness when I look to my birth mother. _This woman gave me life, what had happened to her? I may have been born during the war but was my mother and I from here? From England? From the United Kingdom? Or was she from Australia like my adoptive family? If she was had she abandoned me? Did she die? I have so many questions but no one that can give me answers... _I turn back to the task at hand and continue to write my essay, unaware of the eyes watching me closely.

Finally when I've finished my essay I pack up my things and jump down from the tree, landing gracefully on the ground. Near the bottom of the tree is little Ara Malfoy, playing with a butterfly. I look around to see if anyone is watching her, but see no one. Approaching her I try to keep a kind face. "Ara? I'm Jezzika, Scorpius's friend..." Ara looks up and smiles, walking over and giving me a hug. I notice old dried tear trails on her face. "Ara, can I take you to your Daddy?" The girl nods quietly biting her lip. "Did you get lost?" Again she nods. Using my staff I send my Patronus, a rabbit, ahead to the castle. Giving it a message to give to Professor Malfoy, so he knows Ara's safe.

"I want my Daddy... peas, up peas." she holds her arms up and smiling I hoist her onto my hip and carry her back towards the castle. Her little hands holding me as she rests her head on shoulder snuggling into me. Reminding me of times I babysat my cousins. Reaching the castle door, I use a wordless staffless spell and the doors open. Walking up the steps and into the entry hall, a few students look to me but say nothing. Another spell, I open the door down the dungeon and keep walking down the corridor to Malfoy's office. Ara now fast asleep on my hip.

The Professor stood outside his door and opened it allowing me passage inside and then into his quarters. Leading the way to Ara's bedroom I place the young girl on her bed and removing her shoes I lay her blanket gently over her. Professor Malfoy watches from the door. Making my way out of her room and back to the sitting room of Malfoy's Quarters he silences Ara's room then turns to me. "Thank you for returning her. Useless house elf lost track of her at some point." Looking me up and down, he looks back to his daughter's room. "Do you have siblings?"

Nodding I reply, "Yes, a sister."

"Please sit..." He makes his way over to a comfy chair. _Great just how I wanted to spend my Saturday afternoon._ "As your Head of House, I've been instructed to... shall we say, keep a close eye on you. Make sure your settling in okay. So I thought I'd get to know you better. See what we can do to help you on this journey of your life." _Okay from what I hear this is out of character for him... Best be careful. Unless of course he's trying to better someone? Must be Professor Granger, they seem to always be in some kind of argument. _

"Well.. I'm from Australia and I'm 16yrs old. I was born during the war, and was adopted by muggles, although I'm a pureblood. I have a younger sister who is also a witch... I attended Alpine Academy for the Magically Gifted, for 10yrs before I got my exchange here. Um.. I don't really know what else to say..." He's face straight but his eyes filled with awe, and his brow strained with thinking.

"What are your goals for the future?"

"Well, I'm going complete my 15yrs of study at Alpine Academy, then I'm thinking of going into teaching. But.. I want to find myself first..." _Don't tell him that.. Tread carefully Jezzika not dive into the deep end._

"Find your self?"

"Well my birth parents... You see I don't know how I ended up at the Orphanage... Um Professor, I don't really want to discuss this..." _Quick change the subject. The essay.._ I pull my essay out of my bag and place it on the coffee table. "My potions essay, Sir..."

"Very well, thank you again for bringing Ara back. Also your efforts in class I must say, show you have great promise in the field of Potions Mastery." We both get up and I'm lead to the door, to my relief.

"Thanks Professor, see you in class." Slowly I walk back to the main part of the castle. Being a weekend everything was much more relaxed. Still if anything meal times were much louder.

Sitting down between Lestrange and Scorpius I smile tucking my bag beneath the table. "Hey guys, what did you get up to today?"

Flint looked up from the clear space that the food was yet to be placed, his face pulled into one that would rival any puppy begging for food, acting as is he were being starved even though he ate four serving of meat pie at lunch. "I took my broom out for a fly, plus finished the Charms homework Flitwick set."

"I was study..." Lestrange answered.

"Oh come on, the way you say it makes it so obvious. You could of just said you were snogging some girl" Lestrange looked taken back and said nothing. "Or wasn't it a girl?" Around us laughter broke out and Lestrange turned to the Hufflepuff table behind him, and waved at a pretty black haired girl with blue eyes, rewarded by a wave back.

"Happy?"

"Over joyed." I answer sarcastically before turning to Scorpius. "What about you?"

"I'm happy too. I spent the day kicking a few people's ass in the common room at Wizards Chess. What about you Kitten?"

"I worked on that insanely long essay your father set us on Friday. I know it isn't due for two weeks but mine's finished and handed in." I smile before adding in an overly cute girly voice "I also found a cute little girl and took her back to her daddy." The boys all laugh and I sigh. I'm so happy to have made friends so easily.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Are you enjoying the story?  
Any suggestions for this story send me a PM or add it to your review. **  
**

**Disclaimer  
**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	12. Chapter 12

By Monday morning it had been over a month since I'd heard from any of my family and I was starting to get worried. _Surely they'd write if anything was wrong? Or maybe they don't love me anymore. Oh Morgana, I'm being stupid. I guess I'm having abandonment issues because of my birth parents... Did my Mom love me? Did my father know I was born? Did they give me up? Was their life that terrible, or were they poor? Are they dead? So many questions, that I'm not sure I'll ever know the answer to. I wish with all my heart I could know who my parents were, to have them hold me one last time and tell me they loved me. That I'm wanted. _Getting dressed in my school robes I think over my schedule for the day and pack my bag full of the books for each class and place neatly in the completed homework too. With a quick look in the mirror on my way out the room, I leave my long hair down for a change. Staff in hand I walk silently through the common room not even stopping when the boys called out.

Sitting down at the Slytherin table I pour myself coffee and idly move my scrambled eggs around my plate. The sound of the daily post floated through the hall with the thundering of wings and squawks of many owls filled the room. I look up just as a three owls land in front of me. Quickly I relieve the owls of their burdens of letters and a large package. A smile spreads across my face and I feel my day getting much better. Sorting through the letters I notice that most are from my parents and sister, Tess. The package was from Tess and I also had mail from the my normal school back in Australia. The last envelope had me confused, it held a plain seal with the initial L embedded in a wolf. _Who could this be from?_ I shrug my shoulders, and take a mouthful of coffee.

Opening the letter from Alpine Academy I feel slightly unnerved. Why would they be sending me any mail? I give a sigh of relief as I begin to read the letter.

.

_Alpine Academy for the Magically Gifted_  
_763 Appleberry Lane_  
_Kookadale, Victoria,_  
_Australia_

_Dear Miss Shadows,_

_I thought it might help you to have copies of your essays from your previous years of study while your studying abroad. Whether it's for revision or a stepping stone for an assignment you might receive, it can be helpful to have somewhere to start. Especially if it reminds you what you already know on topics._

_Sadly I'm not sure how advanced into their curriculum Hogwarts is compared to our own so enclosed are all your essays since your fifth year of study. I'm guessing a good five years worth of essays should be more then enough to help you out._

_If you need anything, or wish to discuss something send me an owl._

_Wishing you are well_

_Professor Julie Brown_  
_Deputy Headmistress_  
_Potions Mistress, Head of Dragon House_

.

Looking inside the envelope is a shrunken stack of folders I smile before tucking the letter back inside and placing them in my backpack. I check the time before deciding to open another letter. Grabbing one off the stack I smile recognizing Tessa's handwriting.

.

_Dearest Jezzie,  
How are you enjoying life in the United Kingdom? Are you finding everything the way you hoped it to be?_

_I'm sure you'd be interested to know that so far the Dragons have beaten the Bunyips in both the last Quidditch match and Football. Guess what. Did you guess? Well I made the Quidditch team. They were short on players without you, I mean it'd be far to easy for the other teams if Dragons didn't have a keeper. I know your number 13, so I got number 3._

_Do they play sport there? I'm guessing like most wizarding schools they at least play Quidditch, if so are you going to try out for a team?_

_Oh have Mom and Dad told the good news yet? They're having a baby. A miracle child. I can't wait I hope it's a boy. I'd love a little brother, but then again another sister would be good._

_I miss you so much. I hope that this trip allows you to find everything your looking for, just remember to come home. I'm sending Anzac cookies with this letter. I know they're your favorite, I baked them myself. Write back soon._

_Love  
Tessabella_

.

I eagerly open the package and grab out two Anzac cookies, before placing all my mail in my bag and getting ready to leave for class. "Hey Scorpius what lesson do you have now?"

"Runes, you have Divination right?"

"Yeah, I was thinking. Would you like to join me in the library to work on the Transfiguration work from last week before our afternoon class?"

"Sure, it's a date."

"No.. Not a date. Just studying..." I look to my hands holding the two cookies. "Here have a cookie. Their called Anzacs and are an Australian recipe." I say handing him a cookie which he turns over a few times. "My little sister made them. Perfectly safe and oh so yummy." I bite into mine and almost moan in pleasure, I giggle as Scorpius does moan at the taste.

"So good." He manages to say before another bite.

"I'll meet you in the library," I say quickly. Peaking him on the cheek as Flint watches us and then grabbing my things I head off for the divinations tower.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Are you enjoying the story?  
Any suggestions for this story send me a PM or add it to your review. **  
**

**Disclaimer  
**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


End file.
